Snake-Spire: The City
The citadel of Snake-Spire is now very different to its original Dwarven city. Although the levels are fundamentally the same, any of the buildings and Dwarven mead halls have been destroyed, are knocked through, and new palatial halls built in there stead. Only the lowest levels hold any semblance to their original structure, and even then the existing rooms have been changed in their function, and soiled by the Orcs. However, at its heart, Snake-Spire was still Dwarven-built, and its vast size and endless tunnels hold as testimony to their original plan. Access between levels is supplied by long winding stairs, as well as lifts powered by counter-weights. Snake-Spire Snake-Spire, the second spire of the mountain, is home solely to Lamia and her personal retinue. It is instant death for any to trespass into the tower. Tier 5: Tier 5 is the location of Lamia's personal treasury and armoury. The rooms are guarded by magical traps, and the treasury itself is filled with hundreds of poisonous snakes. Towards the southern end of the spire are Lamia's quarters and living space, each having large windows looking out of the 'snake's' eyes, as well as her bathroom. Tier 4: This tier is the location of Lamia's dining area, as well her temple to the Aegan and Daenor gods. In addition, the Snake's mouth serves as the stable and departure point for her Fell Beast. Tier 3: Tier 3 is the quarters of Lamia's personal servants, who are castrated and enchanted to be mindless slaves. They are taken from the Ursani who have displeased her, and possess no will of their own. The floor consists of the kitchens, the small, cramped slave's quarters, and Lamia's Chamber of Essence. Tier 2: Tier four is occupied by Lamia's precious Marilith, a dozen sentient humanoids with long fangs and a long snake's tail instead of legs. They serve as Lamia's personal guard, and are treated very well, each having his/her own bedroom, not to mention living and dining chambers. Lamia occassionally dines with them, when she is feeling sociable. Tier 1: The First Tier is Lamia's throne-room, where she meets her subjects, and only those summoned are allowed in the area. Her throne is reached by a long bridge which crosses a deep pit filled with snakes. When at court, she is usually attended by at least two of Marilith. Fang Peak Fang peak is the main part of the citadel, and is the location of the Ursani and Orc quarters, as well as the various mines and smithies. Level 17: This level is the home of the current warlord Lupis Wolf-fang, and comprises his bed-chamber, living area and meeting room. It also provides access to Lug Fang, the tower atop the great peak. Level 16: This level serves as the home of the Shaman, Makaes, as well as containing a large temple for use only by Lupis and Makaes. Level 15: Level 15 comprises the quarters of the Ci'la'ni and their families, as well as various armouries and sparring rooms. The quarters here are larger than those of the lower levels, owing to the Ci'la'ni's staus. Level 14: As above, except the main Ci'la'ni barracks is also located here. Level 13: As level 15, but there are also numerous taverns located here, manned by disabled and aged Ci'la'ni. This is where the majority of the Ci'la'ni spend their nights, and their money. Level 12: Although possessing a few Ci'la'ni houses, the majority of this floor is filled with the numerous dining areas and kitchens necessary to feed the Ci'la'ni troops. In addition, the west-side consists of the Ci'la'ni's servant's quarters. The Ni'Zan gate is located here, standing 15' tall and made of eog. It is always manned by six Ci'la'ni. Level 11: Lamia has allowed a small detachment of Black Fang to open a few temples here, although she has insisted that the Ursani are not pressured into worship. To balance the Temples, she has also dedicated several rooms to worship the Ursani gods, for both the Ci'la'ni and the La'ni. The area beneath Snake-spire contains the Chamber of Glory, where battles are discussed between Lamia and her troops, and the Chamber of Council, where Lamia meets with her people to discuss politics, wealth and other non-military topics. Level 10: These are the quarters of the La'ni and their families, and they are not as large are elaborate as those of the Ci'la'ni. In addition, there are numerous armouries and sparring rooms. most important, a small arena is located here for use by all, but very rarely does Lamia organize her own sports. It is generally used by two soldiers who need to defend honour, and is watched by battle-eager troops. Level 9: More La'ni chambers and armouries. Level 8: As Level 9 Level 7: This level comprises the dining areas of the Lani, as well as the numerous slave quarters and kitchens. There are also more La'ni chambers. The Urgan gate is located here, at the end of the wide Borzan Way. It stand 20' tall, is made of black eog, and guarded by six guards inside, and six out. Inside there are several murder holes to stop would-be attackers. Level 6: The ground level contains the majority of storage areas for food and clothing. There also several tin and copper mines, manned by slaves, and various taverns. The great La'ni barracks are located here. Level 5: This area consists of Orcish houses and wenching pits. In addition there are several gold-mines. The Serpent River passes through this level, after being fed by Nagri Lagoon via underground chambers. Many Orcs capture fish here, mainly for consumption by the Ursani. Level 4: '''More Orcish quarters are located here, as well as the greatest of the gold mines. Orcish gold-smiths produce several shoddy works of jewellry, though most of the gold is exported. '''Level 3: More gold mines are located here, as well as iron and copper mines, and the beginning of the Eog vein. More than a hundred smithies are located here, producing low-quality Orcish weapons and armour. In addition, there is the Great Pit, the largest Orcish wenching chamber. Level 2: The Great Mine dominates the northern and eastern side of the level, where the majority of Eog is excavated. The southern end comprises the dungeons and torture chambers. The black Fang have a larger temple here, where they force Orcs to worship. '''Level 1: '''This level contains several more Eog mines, as well as Eog-smiths. A few Orc sorcerors live here, enchanting the weapons, in the Chamber of Red Craft. The majority of servants given to the Orcs reside here. The tunnels here travel for many miles, outside the citadel, and some reach as far as Kazad-Ar's underdeeps, and the pits of Death-Pass. Category:Snake-Spire Category:Ered Glos Category:Cities Category:Lamia Category:Ursani Category:Salasia Category:Daenor